


Untangled

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team building exercise starts off on the wrong foot but eventually takes a turn for the better -- aka the one where Charles tries for positive reinforcement and Erik learns to put another person's feelings first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 35 - Teamwork

 

There’s a lot of exasperated grumbling initially but Charles perseveres with encouragement, guiding the kids and Erik to untwist their tangled arms without letting go.

It’s a game he learned at camp and what begins as a mess of people awkwardly crawling around each other becomes clearer as they slowly (laughingly) uncurl into one large, solid circle.

“Fantastic,” Charles declares. “When we work together towards a common goal we can overcome many obstacles.”

“I’m sure Shaw will be shaking in his boots,” Erik deadpans.

Disappointment must show on Charles’ face because Erik suddenly looks apologetic, offering up, “It’s a start.”

 

 

 


End file.
